


Lágrimas de ángel

by nanamiii



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Husbandos siendo husbandos, Juro que el título es así para fines humorísticos, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamiii/pseuds/nanamiii
Summary: A Crowley le ocurre un pequeño incidente, y Aziraphale descubre por primera vez lo que es llorar.





	Lágrimas de ángel

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias a Aka y a Vio por el beteo ♥

Desde que Aziraphale había obtenido su forma física y humana, siempre había afrontado las reacciones fisiológicas de su cuerpo con entusiasmo. ¿Estornudar? ¡Fascinante! ¿Sentir frío o calor? ¡Maravilloso! ¿Sudor? ¡Alucinante! ¿Piel de gallina? ¡Increíble!

Ahora, sentado al lado de un muy malhumorado Crowley que manejaba su Bentley, Aziraphale estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas por primera vez en su vida.

El demonio aseguraba que todo era culpa del ángel. A decir verdad, en parte estaba en lo cierto, quizá Aziraphale tendría que haber previsto esta situación.

Todo comenzó con el Apocalipsis que no fue. Luego de que el Cielo y el Infierno decidieran que nada tenían que ver con Aziraphale y Crowley, ambos se habían visto con más tiempo libre que nunca. De hecho, todo su tiempo era tiempo libre. Y, como ya no eran enemigos —nunca lo habían sido, según el «exempleado» de las tinieblas—, mucho de ese tiempo era compartido. De vez en cuando salían no sólo a comer juntos, sino que a pasear en el Bentley, al cine, al teatro, entre tantas otras actividades ociosas.

Ese día en particular, Crowley había acompañado a Aziraphale a retirar un libro lleno de profecías bastante erradas a una tienda de segunda mano medio perdida en las afueras de Londres. Durante el trayecto, el ángel no paraba de contarle todos los detalles acerca de su nueva adquisición: que se trataba de una primera edición, que el autor había enloquecido después de escribir las predicciones y que se decía que el tipo se había casado con una cabra. En su afán de hacerle saber toda esta información miscelánea a su compañero, Aziraphale no notó que Crowley no paraba de sonreírle. No tanto porque realmente estuviera interesado en lo que le estaba comentando, sino más bien por lo muy adorable que le resultaba siempre que se apasionaba por sus libros.

Luego de hora y media de viaje, llegaron finalmente a destino. Al no ser para nada un lector, era la primera vez que Crowley pisaba una tienda de libros que no fuera la de su mejor amigo. Así que, mientras un muy entusiasmado Aziraphale conversaba con el vendedor al mismo tiempo que éste buscaba el libro que habían venido a buscar, el demonio se dedicó a curiosear por este nuevo y desconocido mundo.

Allí fue cuando por accidente Crowley entró en la sección enteramente dedicada a la Biblia: un pasillo repleto de libros sagrados y arruinados, con sus páginas amarillentas y algunas ya casi ilegibles. Tarde se dio cuenta el demonio que había metido en un sacro campo minado. Pero ya era tarde.

Su ataque de hipo ya había comenzado.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano y sobrediabólico para contenerlo y así poder acercarse al mostrador, donde Aziraphale, con el nuevo libro en sus manos, seguía conversando con un muy desinteresado vendedor acerca de aquel matrimonio entre humano y caprino.

—Ángel —dijo sin rodeos y en un tono agravado que hizo que el buen humor del susodicho diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados—, tenemos que irnos.

Aziraphale le deseó un buen día medio trastabillado al tipo tras el mostrador y se retiró del establecimiento siguiendo de cerca a Crowley. Sólo cuando estuvieron ya sentados en el Bentley y camino a casa, el demonio volvió a hablar, haciendo sobresaltar al preocupado ángel:

—¡Deberías habérmelo dicho!

—¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

—¡Que también se venden Biblias en las tiendas de libros!

A Aziraphale le llevó unos segundos entender de qué estaba hablando.

—¡Por supuesto que también se venden Biblias, Crowley! ¡La Biblia _es_ un libro! ¡Incluso yo tengo algunas en mi tienda! ¿Acaso dónde creías que los humanos las compraban?

—No lo sé —refunfuñó. Por lo general era él el versado en materia de costumbres humanas y detestaba quedar como ignorante frente a Aziraphale—. ¿En las iglesias? ¿En las ferias? ¿Dentro de los huevos de Pascua? ¿Cómo ángeles iba a saberlo?

Aziraphale dejó escapar un suspiro resignado. Si Crowley pecaba de algo, era de orgulloso. Y cuando su orgullo era herido, se volvía insoportable. Un pequeño rayón en el chasis de su ego era suficiente para tenerlo rezongando por tres décadas.

—¿Pues bien? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? —le preguntó, recordando aquella vez en 1941—. ¿Te quemaste? ¿Te salieron ampollas?

Crowley no le contestó inmediatamente. Sólo cuando ya no pudo contener un breve y casi inaudible chillido respondió con lo evidente:

—Tengo hipo.

Aziraphale lo miró entre confundido por todo el alboroto que su compañero estaba haciendo y aliviado porque no se trataba de nada grave.

—El hipo es un movimiento del diafragma que…

—¡ _Sé_ lo que es el hipo, Crowley! ¡Tú también podrías aprender una cosa o dos si leyeras un buen libro de vez en cuando! —le reprochó.

El demonio gruñó y no dijo nada más. Viajaron unos minutos en silencio, salvo por la música que sonaba por lo bajo y por el ocasional hipido de Crowley. Entonces notó que Aziraphale movía de tanto en tanto la cabeza, dedicándole su atención a cualquier cosa que no fuera su acompañante.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Nada —respondió el ser etéreo con un hilo desentonado de voz.

—Aziraphale, _mírame_ —le ordenó con un tono amenazante.

El susodicho acató la orden, y Crowley se topó con unos labios apretados y unos ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas; lo que hizo que su mal humor empeorara.

—Ni se te ocurra reírte de mí, ángel.

Éste simplemente negó con la cabeza, haciendo un esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada.

Pero otro hipido se escapó de los labios de Crowley, y Aziraphale llegó a su límite.

Mientras su risa estridente inundaba el automóvil, la víctima del hipo se quejó de mil maneras distintas acerca de cómo esto se trataba de una total falta de respeto a su demoníaca persona. No obstante, con ello logró el efecto indeseado: con cada queja, la risa de Aziraphale iba _in crescendo_.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Crowley cayó en la cuenta que lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener cerrada la boca, y otros minutos más para que Aziraphale pudiera dejar de reírse.

—Oh, querido —dijo secándose las lágrimas elegantemente con un pañuelo de tela, feliz de haber podido experimentarlas por primera vez—. No me estaba riendo de ti. Es sólo que verte vulnerable mientras tratas de mantener esa imagen de chico malo y bravucón, bueno, es simplemente adorable.

Crowley no replicó nada. Estaba muy ocupado tratando de manejar su fisiología para dejar de tener hipo y de sonrojarse.

Más tarde Aziraphale se preguntaría por qué Crowley se había desquitado con el Bentley también. Pues no había reparado en que éste no había dejado de tocar _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ durante el resto del trayecto de vuelta.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto de que la Biblia afecta a los demonios es un invento mío (o sea, dentro del canon de Good Omens). Creo que nunca se dice nada sobre ellas en la serie o el libro.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! Los comentarios son apreciados.


End file.
